


Voice of a Widow

by horrors_doorstep



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: My OCs, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrors_doorstep/pseuds/horrors_doorstep
Summary: "Her eyes glistened with the vengeful fire inside of her, and she had never felt more joyful than the moment she saw her husband dead, beaten to death with the fire he fueled."A collection of stories centered around my Dead by Daylight character, Annika Riechel (better known as the Baroness).





	1. Information

**Title:** _The Baroness_

**Name:** _Annika Riechel; Baroness von Arnau_

**Weapon:** _Lantern_

**Ability:** _"Fate of Amethyst"; From the lantern she was gifted by the Entity, the very same lantern she used to bludgeon the Baron to death, comes a bright light. The light infects her vision, revealing all survivors in a certain radius to the Baroness for five seconds. After the five seconds are over, the survivors are blinded by the light of her lantern, and their vision is distorted to create or destroy pallets, vaults, and lockers. The blindness effect lasts for sixty seconds when the survivor is not in the chase, and if the survivor is in the chase, the effect lasts for fifteen seconds._

**Lore:** _Annika was a beautiful, young, devoted woman. Dedicated to the things she loved and a hard-worker, Annika had been observed upon by plenty of men around her. She would normally push them aside politely, expressing the love for her craft instead of romance or money._

_However, when the Baron of Arnau begged her guardians to wed her, Annika could not provide her own opinion. She could not reject the marriage that the Baron and her own family were setting up for her. Although at first she wanted to show everyone how upset the plan caused her to be, she eventually stopped caring completely. She had realized that her word would not be taken over the Baron's, and she decided to give into her new life._  
  
The marriage was popular among the town, and too deep in their wishes for the newlyweds were the attendees. Every visitor did not notice how pale and sickly the Baroness looked. However, she moved along with it.

_52 days after the wedding, the Baron decided to enforce his rules. He would call on her to do whatever he asked, and fearful of the consequences, Annika listened. On just the first night, Otto had Annika wrapped around his overprotective, abusive finger. She knew that he was mistreating her badly, and she knew even more that he would not stop, but she dealt with it in fear that there was no escape._

_On the 53th night after the wedding, Annika had learned of a secret she kept from everyone but the prying Baron: Annika was expecting a child - the Baron's child._  
  
_The Baron was filled with joy when the news broke out to him. He was overwhelmingly excited with the idea of raising a son, and Annika dreadfully pretended that she possessed the same amount of joy as Otto did._  
  
_After learning the news, Annika formulated a plan in her head. Before it was late, Annika poisoned Otto's drink in order to put him to sleep before he could force her into the bed. Then, she proceeded to watch as he quickly fell asleep, wrapped up in the bed that caused her such trauma only by peering at it regretfully. Once the Baron had fallen asleep, Annika searched the house for something to defend herself with. Something that would give her the voice that she lost once the Baron proposed the idea of marrying her. Something that would help her take back her independent passion. Something that would help her get revenge on the man that ruined her life._

_Slowly, she approached the Baron. In her hand was an intricately crafted lantern, shards of beautiful amethyst spread out in geometric shapes among the surface of the lantern. Inside burned a fire, resembling Annika's rage, and her pure desire to leave the life that she lived. She was done with sucking up to the Baron and all of his supporters; she did not care where her next step would take her. All that mattered was that it freed her, and freedom was something she had dreamed of too frequently._  
  
_Raising her arm, Annika brought the lantern high above the Baron's head. With a shivering strike, Annika began to thrash at the Baron with the lantern. Blood sprayed the walls, the sheets, the pillows, and Annika's frame. Her eyes glistened with the vengeful fire inside of her, and she had never felt more joyful than the moment she saw her husband dead, beaten to death with the fire he fueled._  
  
_After staring at the Baron's lifeless limp body for as long as she needed to feel satisfied, Annika laid the lantern down on the bedside table. She returned to the bedroom with a sharp dagger that she tightly grasped. Her knees dropped to the floor next to the Baron's bloody body, and she quickly pierced her stomach with the liberating dagger._  
  
_She cried out in agony, sobbing as her face pointed up above. With her last breath, she cried an apology to her son, Heiko, whom she desperately wished to be only her own. The dagger had cleansed her, and it had freed her, and she believed that it freed her forsaken son as well._

**Perks:**

_Unborn Wish: When in a chase for more than fifty seconds, the killer has the option to lunge forward twice as far as a regular lunge. If the survivor is hit, the killer is stunned for two seconds. If the lunge misses the survivor, the killer is stunned for four seconds._  
  
_Fresh Sorrow: If all survivors are in a certain radius of each other, the killer is alerted of their location. If all survivors stay in the same radius for ten seconds or more, their auras are revealed to the killer until they split._  
  
_False Innocence: In a certain radius of the killer, the light emitted from generators is dulled for all survivors. Overturns all generator revealing survivor perks._

**Appearance:** _Long, blonde hair, down to the small of her back. Pain in her pale face; dull blue eyes. Purple dress on, and an amethyst necklace on her neck. One singular white flower in her hair to symbolize her dull feelings after being married off to the Baron._

**Map:** _The Baron’s Palace of Terror_

**Survivor:** _Sabine Keller, a close friend of Annika's before she was married off to the Baron._ _  
_

_"Annika was always bright. She loved to paint. I would always come over, watch her paint, and talk to her about general things. She would never talk about men with me, and I think that was why she was originally so sour with the Baron. She did not care for the marriage, and she hated that everyone took his word over hers. What he did after the fact manipulated her into a monster, and I had not seen much of her since the fifth night." - Sabine Keller_


	2. The 53rd Night

“Dear,” the Baron called.

Annika sighed, feeling her heart sink into her stomach once again. She appeared in their bedroom, her eyes staring into his with no emotion. It was almost as if she were staring beyond him, ignoring his physical existence completely. She wished it were truly that way, but the Baron still existed, and he wanted to order her around again.

“Is the table ready for dinner?” he asked her, a devious gleam in his eye. In response, Annika quickly nodded. She pursed her lips, ready for him to scold her more about not responding to him with her words. She hated speaking to him, but he would force her to. He felt a rush of power when he forced her to do something. It was one of the main reasons that Annika hated him.

“Look at me,” he ordered, a sharp tone present in his voice. It made her shudder. “Come here.” She reluctantly obeyed, and he lifted himself from his chair and placed his hands on her cheeks. His blue eyes reflected a darker version of the sun; one with blistering rays of darkness, causing tears to well in her eyes. The Baron noticed it, and he narrowed his eyes.

She exhaled. “Get in there. I’ll be in there in a minute,” he told her before pulling his arms back and walking away from her. She sighed, a certain dullness overtaking her heart. It had started to feed on her fear at the start of the marriage between the Baron and his new Baroness, but when Annika lost her fear of the Baron, the dullness began to feed on whatever was left. Her energy seemed to go first, then her hope, and then her sanity.

The tables were donned in the finest cloths and ware. Annika played with the necklace resting on her collarbone, the bright shard of amethyst carved jagged but welcoming to her soft fingers. It slightly calmed her nerves as she fumbled with it, and she felt as if the gem was fueling fire into her system. It was putting everything it could into her: energy, hope,  _ sanity.  _

After sitting down at the table facing each other, the Baron attempted to start a dry conversation. “Annika,” he softly whispered, manipulating his way into her mind. A soft voice would not fool her at this point, however. “Are you feeling alright today?” His eyes searched hers for a notion, any kind of sign, but he found nothing. She was an expert at hiding things from him.

“I’m fine.” Her eyes latched onto her plate, her mind roaming a different dimension. She only hoped that he would not say a word and snap her out of her trance; she wanted to stay in her fantasy world and never come back from it. However wonderful that sounded, she knew he eventually would find something else to criticize her about. She decided to enjoy her dream while it lasted.

After a few dull moments of silence, Annika excused herself.

More minutes than the Baron pleased passed by. Annika returned to the room, a terrified gleam in her eye. She looked up at him, her lips quivering. She opened her mouth to speak, and for once, the Baron shut his.

“I’m expecting.” 

Two words that scared the life out of both of them. The Baron was filled with overwhelming joy, his praise suffocating the air. Annika let him wrap his arms around her, a small pounding of her heart being the only living thing in her body. He chuckled, the sound waves radiating nearby her ear. It sounded like hell to her; anything he said did. She hated him and everything about him from the moment she met him.

The rest of the dinner went on. The Baron kept calling people to the dinner, expressing his “utter joy” from the fact that he was going to be a father. Annika sat in silence, watching as he told everyone that he had waited much too long to be a father. If only they knew the sheer suffering that created the unfortunate child.

No matter the lack of attention that he paid to Annika, she still pretended just as joyful. In reality, she felt physically sick. She possibly could have been from the child, but only imagining the hardships that she and their child would have to face. The first issue was that the child was not even  _ theirs _ : it was the Baron’s, and only his.

After the dinner, the two went to their bedroom. He laid down quickly, still soaked in excitement. Annika excused herself again, and she walked two feet from the door before sitting down in the hallway to listen for the Baron’s snoring.

She had poisoned his drink before the dinner, causing him to pass out quickly.

Once she heard his soft snores, she let out a deep breath and got back up to her feet. She began searching the house, gazing upon all of the glistening tables, stands, and other items that held plenty of expensive items for her to take. She wanted to find something to defend herself with. Something that would give her the voice that she lost the day they married her off to the Baron. Something that would help her take back her independent passion. Something that would help her get revenge on the man that ruined her life.

She spotted a lantern, the flame inside fluttering delightfully. She pressed her hand to it, grasping it tightly as she made her way back to the bedroom. 

Slowly, she approached the Baron. In her hand was the same intricately crafted lantern, shards of beautiful amethyst spread out in geometric shapes among the surface of the lantern. Inside burned a fire, resembling Annika’s rage, and her pure desire to leave the life that she lived. She was done with sucking up to the Baron and all of his supporters; she did not care where her next step would take her. All that mattered was that it freed her, and freedom was something she had dreamed of too frequently.

Raising her arm, Annika brought the lantern high above the Baron's head. With a shivering strike, Annika began to thrash at the Baron with the lantern. Blood sprayed the walls, the sheets, the pillows, and Annika's frame. Her eyes glistened with the vengeful fire inside of her, and she had never felt more joyful than the moment she saw her husband dead, beaten to death with the fire he fueled.

After staring at the Baron’s lifeless limp body for as long as she needed to feel satisfied, Annika laid the lantern down on the bedside table. She returned to the bedroom with a sharp dagger that she tightly grasped. Her knees dropped to the floor next to the Baron’s bloody body, and she quickly pierced her stomach with the liberating dagger.

She cried out in agony, sobbing as her face pointed up above. With her last breath, she cried an apology to her son, Heiko, whom she desperately wished to be only her own. The dagger had cleansed her, and it had freed her, and she believed that it freed her forsaken son as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was a wonderful, proper introduction to the baroness! i know at the end i took from the lore in the information sheet, but it was too descriptive to not be used.


End file.
